


Get Wild

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touma continues to fantasize stuff, gonna tag this as dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Touma just wanted to make sure that Kento was all right after they'd escaped from Calibur. He sure never foresaw all of THIS happening.
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento/Kamiyama Touma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Get Wild

**Author's Note:**

> So I started out with this taking place during episode 5, when Touma goes up to that unexplained roof hideaway (seriously, though. Is that where Kento just hangs out in his downtime, with the stage in case he and Touma feel like acting out favorite childhood stories? I need answers) to check on Kento, and then just veered away from canon. Plot? Who needs those? I wafted it over canon, it's fine.

Touma swore he had only gone up to the roof to make certain that Kento was all right. Of course he’d noticed his friend had been acting strangely since he’d managed to whisk himself and Rintaro away, when Calibur had appeared before them in that forest. It had been a perfectly valid and innocent concern.

Kento had promised that he was fine, and there was no need for Touma to worry, which simply made Touma even _more_ concerned. He knew when his friend was telling a fib. But pushing him on the matter would accomplish nothing, and he’d decided to wait until Kento felt comfortable discussing things. 

Perhaps Kento wasn’t comfortable with some things, but he was plenty comfortable with drawing Touma in for a kiss. Then another. And Touma was more than willing to go along with it. Their arms went around one another, before hands began tugging at clothing that was quickly discarded as they sank down onto the stage.

A craving for human contact was perfectly normal, Touma thought, a soft gasp escaping his lips as Kento worked a slick finger into him. He wanted to say he’d do whatever Kento needed of him, but…well, he would have been lying if he’d said he hadn’t wanted exactly this, ever since Kento had shown up at the bookshop.

At least they were high above the city, Touma thought, both of them moaning audibly some time later as he began to sink down onto Kento’s shaft. It was very unlikely that anyone would see—or hear—them, and it was honestly just a bit thrilling to be doing this in such a location. Watching Kento struggle to not come completely undone was far more erotic than it should have been, Touma thought, as he began to ride him. 

But then again, he felt as though he were on the cusp of losing himself as well. Being involved in such an intimate moment with Kento, one of his hands cupping Touma’s ass, the other resting on his thigh, their eyes locked on each other as Touma moved.

They were so lost in one another, neither of them noticed that anything was amiss, until a voice boomed, “Ah, here’s where you disappeared to!”

Startled yelps flew from their lips, and Touma nearly tumbled off the edge of the stage as they broke apart and grabbed madly for their clothes, taking in Ogami Ryo’s amused expression.

“Now now, don’t get all bent out of shape. You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before, and it’s not like I’ve never stumbled across a swordsman or two doing the exact same thing in the past,” Ogami stated, with a loud bark of laughter. 

Touma’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly, and he saw a deep flush coloring Kento’s cheeks. Even if Ogami-san didn’t think anything of it, it _was_ embarrassing to have been found like that! Touma was considering dragging Kento back to his small apartment over the bookstore so they could pick up where they’d left off. He didn’t know if they’d be able to recreate that wonderful intimacy that had blocked out everything except for each other, but Touma was certainly willing to try.

Suddenly, Ogami-san was very close, his hand resting on Touma’s shoulder as he leaned in to whisper, “I don’t suppose you can take two at one time, hmm?”

It took a moment for his words to register, but once they did, Touma could feel his face heating up. Was…was Ogami-san suggesting..?

Ogami shifted slightly, moving closer to Touma, and he could definitely feel the older man’s cock straining against his jeans, pressing very noticeably against Touma’s ass. A slight movement from Ogami’s hips had Touma sucking in a surprised breath, mortified that he could feel his own body responding.

Fingers closed around his length, giving him a few teasing strokes, and Touma’s wide eyes met Kento’s.

“It’s ok if you want to try,” Kento murmured, his lips quirking up into a smile. “I want to know what kind of sounds you’ll make when you’ve got two dicks deep inside you.”

Touma felt his face grow even hotter at his friend’s completely unexpected words, whining softly when he saw Ogami pluck the forgotten bottle of lube from where it had been sitting. 

This…this wasn’t anything he ever would have imagined happening! Was this real? 

A finger coated in lube began to work into him, and Touma groaned softly. He’d already been prepared quite thoroughly by Kento not that long ago, but if he was going to try to take them both…

His thoughts were interrupted as Kento drew him down into a kiss, moving Touma to straddle his hips as he had been just a short time ago. It was difficult, not simply lowering himself onto Kento’s cock once again, and he might have tried to do so, had another finger not pressed into him at that moment. A moan echoed in Touma’s throat as the fingers worked him further. It felt as though there were hands and mouths everywhere—his cock being slowly pumped, a hand on his hip, fingers flicking at his already hard nipples, before Kento’s tongue and teeth began working at the painfully hard nubs. Touma wondered at one point if Kento’s fingers were in him as well; it felt like there were so many, stretching him and thrusting into him, working him to readiness.

He already felt so full, just from the probing fingers…would he really be able to do this? It would be all right, he assured himself; if he couldn’t handle it, Kento and Ogami-san wouldn’t force him to continue.

Touma wasn’t certain how much time had passed, before he felt Kento’s shaft sliding back inside him, and he gasped softly as he was brought back to the present.

Then he felt Ogami’s hands on his ass, fingers grasping each cheek firmly, almost painfully, spreading them apart.

Touma’s lips parted soundlessly as he felt Ogami-san beginning to work himself in, and his body bucked slightly from the sensation, before bowing over Kento’s form, not knowing if he would be able to hold himself up. It already felt like so much…

Kento groaned softly, his hands going up to Touma’s hips, holding him steady as Ogami continued to work his way in.

A moan left Touma’s lips as Ogami slipped a bit further into him. This…it wasn’t unpleasant, but it was a _lot_. Even with the extra preparation—and he could feel an excess of lube, both on himself and on each of their shafts—he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do this, and he opened his mouth to say exactly that.

He hadn’t realized just how far Ogami-san had proceeded, until he felt the older man’s hips flush against his ass.

Kento groaned softly, one hand trailing along Touma’s back. “God…that’s so good…”

Touma honestly wasn’t sure what he thought. He felt so full, like the slightest movement would rip him in half. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea…

Someone moved—Kento?—and one shaft began to slide back, and Touma wanted to weep in relief. Good, maybe they’d realized that this was just a bit too much for him.

Then it slid back in, not incredibly fast, but not exactly slow, either, and a cry was wrested from Touma’s lips. He barely had a moment to recover before it happened again, and he buried his face in Kento’s neck.

It was like nothing Touma had ever experienced before. One of them would stay buried inside him as the other moved back, and when they pushed back in, the other would do the same motion. After a time, one would stay inside him as the other thrust in and out, slower than a normal pace, but it was still just _so much_. 

When they both began moving at the same time, Touma simply could not keep quiet any longer, and he tried to ask them to stop, but he found himself unable to say anything resembling real words. All that left his lips were moans and a string of gibberish. His face was still pressed against Kento’s neck, so even if he _had_ been able to speak, would they have heard him?

Their grips on him tightened, and Touma’s body bucked uncontrollably every time they thrust into him just so and hit that one spot, making his voice rise higher and higher, until he felt himself cum between his and Kento’s bodies. 

It might have been minutes, or hours, before he felt Kento and Ogami-san cum inside him, and that simply added to the overstuffed feeling. He laid there between them, trembling, eventually feeling them withdraw from him, and he couldn’t help but whimper in relief…

*

Touma made a soft sound in his sleep, curling up closer, and Kento froze for a moment. It would be awkward if Touma woke up and found him reading from his notebook, wouldn’t it?

Touma settled back into slumber, and Kento breathed a soft sigh of relief.

Touma hadn’t changed at all. Kento knew that he used to keep books hidden beneath his mattress, saying that he was unable to stop reading, even when his parents told him it was bedtime. He would pretend to sleep, then would pull whatever book he’d been reading out from its hiding place and click on the flashlight, and continue reading into the night. 

Kento honestly didn’t know why he’d slipped a hand beneath the mattress after Touma had fallen asleep. Maybe he wanted to see if his friend’s habit had carried into his adult life. And yes, it certainly had. But this…was in Touma’s handwriting. There were several stories like this. Kento couldn’t help but read through them, morbidly fascinated, even as Touma laid beside him, Kento's fingers trailing through his hair.

The tale with him and Ogami-san had been the last one in the notebook, so…clearly the most recent one. They were all interesting, in their own ways, varying from tame to explicit.

Taking care to not disturb Touma, Kento closed the notebook and wedged it back between the mattress and boxspring, before pressing a kiss to Touma’s forehead and getting comfortable beside him.

“Your imagination is certainly interesting,” he murmured.

It was all harmless, though, Kento supposed, closing his eyes. 

And Touma definitely didn’t need to know that Kento had found—or read—any of the stories.

There _were_ a few he wanted to commit to memory, though, Kento thought with a smile, his fingers trailing along Touma’s hip. 

Was it strange that his boyfriend’s attempts at erotica had turned him on?

Surely not, Kento assured himself, brushing his lips across Touma’s when he awoke.


End file.
